


育儿问题

by Ho_Ne



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade
Genre: Established Relationship, Fun, Implied childhood trauma, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M, dumb
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 09:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ho_Ne/pseuds/Ho_Ne
Summary: 谁知今天葛伦回到家真的看见布鲁克林在带孩子。> 给坠可爱的霜太太的生日礼物！生日快乐&要照顾好自己哟嘻嘻> 没有什么真正社情的内容，标Mature只是因为稍微会提到一下夫夫夫间的正常情趣罢了，总体来说还是比较健全的……？本文在创作过程中没有任何真实人类或其它动物受到伤害。我对您在阅读本文后采取的任何行动不承担任何责任。





	育儿问题

**Author's Note:**

> *实际字数：4346

0\.  你要是有孩子会是什么样

布鲁克林大概永远也弄不明白这究竟是怎么一回事了。

从头到尾都离奇得很：前天晚上葛伦不知为什么异常地热情，而布鲁克林在这种事情上本来就是一点就着的性格，于是两个人从晚餐的餐桌边开始调情，不顾桌上一片狼藉先来了一发，然后很快就搞到了客厅，接着又是卧室的地毯上，最后是浴缸里。

布鲁克林累坏了——倒不是说他有多弱不禁风，而是这位武术家过剩的精力实在是让他有些招架不住。

所以最后还是由葛伦负责帮他清洗干净。

“……还有，你今天射得太多了。你应该戴套的。”末了，布鲁克林躺在床上抱怨道。他的嗓子也有些哑了。

贴在他身旁的葛伦用指尖拨弄着他的发梢：“刚才你好像并不介意啊。——而且，不是都洗干净了嘛。”

“现在我介意了。”布鲁克林软软地蹬了对方一脚，“老天，我简直怀疑我会被你搞怀孕。”

葛伦“嗤”地笑出了声。

“这么一说，我还真有点好奇你要是有孩子会是什么样呢。”他压低声音说，同时一只手故意摸向布鲁克林的腹部。

布鲁克林用身上的最后一点力气翻了个白眼。

 

1\.  从不知道哪个宇宙迷路过来的小鬼

谁知今天葛伦回到家真的看见布鲁克林在带孩子。

带。孩。子。

凯也在。

“哟，你回来啦。”凯说。

但是葛伦没有看他。葛伦的目光已经完全被餐桌旁一大一小两团橘毛吸了过去。

大的那团属于布鲁克林。他正手撑脑袋望着身边的小橘毛——一个五官和神态都跟他几乎一模一样（只是小了几号）的男孩。

男孩则专心地用勺子挖着一大盒冰淇淋，头都没抬一下。

“哟，你回来啦。”布鲁克林注意到葛伦，说。

葛伦指指那男孩，又指指布鲁克林，眼睛望望布鲁克林，又望望凯——却不知道该说什么。

“我在附近遇到的。”凯简短地说。

这话在葛伦看来根本毫无意义。他又转向布鲁克林。

“这到底是怎么回事？？”

“啊，这个嘛，”布鲁克林脸上露出了不祥的和蔼微笑，“这是我哦。”

“……我没听懂。”

“是过去的我。”布鲁克林继续撑着下巴观看男孩与冰淇淋作战，一副理所当然的样子。

什么？

不等葛伦追问，布鲁克林补充道：“放心，我已经用各种方法验证过了。真的是我自己。——你看，这是我最喜欢的那种冰淇淋嘛。”

他正说着，男孩抬起头，嘴里含着勺子，大大的绿眼睛平静地（甚至有些懒洋洋地）望向葛伦。

是那副仿佛世间万物都无所谓的可恶样子。

葛伦抬手捂住额头。他现在确信这真的是布鲁克林了——不过他同时也仍然拒绝相信这种事情真的会发生。

“你没……碰过他吧？”他艰难地从一片混乱的脑海里捡出了一个问题。

“呃，你是说这样？”布鲁克林伸手揉了揉小布的头发（换来了对方一个克制而嫌弃的表情）。

葛伦本能地闭上眼睛——他以为世界会在那一瞬间灰飞烟灭的。但实际上没有。他重新睁开眼，看见布鲁克林和小布都好好的坐在原处，还有些好奇地望着他。

看来小布暂时真的只是个安全无害（？）的小孩。

“放松点，只是个从不知道哪个宇宙迷路过来的小鬼罢了，”凯在他身后语带讥讽地说，“不是什么反物质。更不是布鲁克林生的。”

然而这时小布开口了，那嗓音完全是布鲁克林本人（再加一点奶声奶气）：

“为什么你会和 _两个_ 男人一起睡？”

他在问身边的布鲁克林，目光却向葛伦刺来。

几秒钟的寂静。

“马上把这小鬼送走。”葛伦反手指指身后的门说。

“不。”布鲁克林一口回绝。他慈爱又亲热地抱住了小布（后者再次回以不悦的表情）：“他是我的。”

葛伦听见背后传来了一声很大的喷水声：凯刚从厨房出来。他左手端着杯茶，右手捂着嘴和鼻子。棕色的茶水从他的指缝间溢了出来。

2\.  仿佛有些事物对布鲁克林来说根本不曾存在过

葛伦本想每天带着小布到附近那座公园碰碰运气的——因为据凯说，当时他就是在那里遇见了小布。

“下午我从学校里跑出来，躺在公园草坪上睡着了。醒来的时候就发现自己在这里了。”小布是这样说的。

所以也许这座公园里有什么神秘时空变异点之类的东西？

但是葛伦在那里连着逛了好几个下午，什么异象也没发现。

该不会这孩子再也回不去了吧。

到了第四天的下午，葛伦放弃了搜索。他带着小布在公园的秋千上坐了下来。

小布两手扶着秋千吊索，脑袋低垂着。葛伦看见他这副样子，心里不由得生出一丝怜悯来。

原本只是悠闲地在公园打盹，醒来却发现自己来到了一个完全陌生的时空，这对任何孩子来说都是可怕的事情吧。

而且，从那个时空毫无征兆地消失了，他的家人该有多着急啊。

但一想到这里，葛伦突然意识到，自从认识布鲁克林以来，他从没听对方提起过任何家人——连和家庭相关的话题也没有。

仿佛有些事物对布鲁克林来说根本不曾存在过。

小布面无表情，兀自用脚尖点着砂石地面，有一下没一下地晃荡秋千。

葛伦则陷入了沉思。

3\.  葛伦只好暂时改睡客厅沙发

于是小布就这样住了下来。

对此小布没有任何异议，倒是很快就适应了新生活。布鲁克林也非常乐意每天早晨起来做早饭。于是他们就这样过上了三口之家（偶尔四口）的生活。一切顺利。

——只有一件事让葛伦有些介意。

他们只有一间卧室和一张大床，而布鲁克林又坚持要和小布睡在一起，于是葛伦只好暂时改睡客厅沙发。

而一个人睡沙发当然很不舒服。从各方面来说都是。

其实床的尺寸本来就是按三个人买的（只是凯很少在这里过夜罢了），小布个子又很小，所以要容纳葛伦完全绰绰有余。

所以某天夜里，小布睡下之后，葛伦向布鲁克林指出了这一点。但出乎他意料的是，布鲁克林只是微笑着摇摇头。

“有他在，我不会做奇怪的事情的。”葛伦迟疑了一下，说。

布鲁克林仍然只是摇摇头：“对不起，葛伦。但是……就先这样吧。”

布鲁克林说完，若有所思地歪过脑袋，盯着葛伦瞧了一会儿，忽然凑上前，在他的脸颊上吻了一下，然后转身离开了。

葛伦大感意外。他愣愣地盯着布鲁克林的背影。

他从没见过这样的布鲁克林，即使这几年来他毫无疑问一直是布鲁克林最亲近的人。

3\.  他跟着我很安全

家里的气氛变了，是朝一种葛伦说不清好还是坏的方向。

说句良心话，看见布鲁克林抱着小布安静地在窗边看书，或者小布满脸喜悦地在公园里跑来跑去喂鸽子，葛伦总是很高兴的。但问题是，布鲁克林和他疏远了起来。——无论是有意的还是无意的。

葛伦听说过，许多夫妇一旦有了孩子，原本的甜蜜往往就消失了，取而代之的是母子的亲密无间，以及一个被抛在一旁的丈夫。

现在葛伦怀疑自己就成了那个弃夫。他甚至担心，如果这个问题解决不了，他和布鲁克林之间……

“你最近怎么回事？”当葛伦在公园里第九十九次望着正在不远处玩耍的布鲁克林和小布发呆的时候，凯的声音把他拉回现实。

凯来了，并且照例带了给小布的图画书。

“呃，我，挺好的？”

“是嘛。”凯故作惊讶道，“我还以为你被冷暴力了呢。”

“没有。”葛伦有些尴尬地说。

凯意味深长地望了他一眼，然后也看向了前方。

他们沉默了一会儿。

“明天我带小布去上班。”终于，凯注视着广场上被鸽子包围的两个布鲁克林说。

葛伦以为自己听错了：“呃，你当真？”

“当然。”

“这样没问题？”

“当然。”

葛伦一时间都有些感动了。“凯……”

“别误会，只是你们的事情如果解决不了我也会很头疼罢了……”凯继续平视前方，“所以，呃，抓紧机会。”

葛伦充满感激地点点头。

这起不得了的密谋竟然就这样成了。

于是第二天早晨七点，葛伦只说了一声“今天凯来接小布”就抱起小布往外跑。

“喂！你们要干什么！”布鲁克林在后面追着喊。

“今天我们去哪里玩？”小布扒着葛伦的肩膀大声问。

葛伦扛着小家伙来到路边，凯的高级轿车已经停在了那里。凯从车上下来，满面微笑地揉了揉小布的头发。

“今天去大人工作的地方玩哦。”他对小布说。

“好的！”

车门一开一关，眨眼间小布竟然已经钻了进去。

布鲁克林这才从后面赶上来：“你们给我停下！”

葛伦下意识地挡在车门前。凯则迎上去：“今天他跟我一起去上班。”

布鲁克林皱起眉头：“我怎么知道你不会把他扔掉？”

“呵，”凯压低声音说，“如果把这小鬼扔掉之后大的那个也能跟着消失的话，我马上就动用全集团的资源把他送到月球去。可惜不能。所以简单地说，他跟着我很安全。”

这话显然没能让布鲁克林放心。但还没等他发话，车里已经传来了小布“太好了我们快走吧！”的兴奋的喊声。

凯上车的时候朝两人眨眨眼。

然后车就开走了。

葛伦和布鲁克林在原地目送凯远去。等车在路口拐过弯消失之后，葛伦转过身面对布鲁克林。

布鲁克林还气乎乎地望着远处。

“我才不相信这家伙。”他嘟囔道，像是在自言自语，又像是在说给葛伦。

葛伦叹了口气，伸手拍拍布鲁克林的肩膀：“我们得谈谈。”

4\.  大概算是私心吧

结果他们上楼回到家里之后就来了一发。这次是布鲁克林主动的。

原本两人默不作声一前一后进了家门，但几乎就在大门关上的下个瞬间，布鲁克林忽然扑到了葛伦身上。

“怎么……”

葛伦还没反应过来，嘴唇就被对方堵住了。

他愣愣地眨了几下眼，接着就抱住布鲁克林，老实不客气地亲了回去。

……

爽完之后，两个人并排靠在沙发上，一起望着天花板。

良久，葛伦先打破了沉默。

“……对不起。”

“嗯？”

“是我决定今天把小布送走的……大概算是私心吧。”葛伦挤出一句。

布鲁克林长叹一声：“其实我明白你的想法。”

葛伦扭过头看他。

布鲁克林摆摆手。

“应该说对不起的是我吧。仔细想想，自从小布来了以后我就几乎只在意他了。——真奇怪，我为什么会突然变成这样呢……”

葛伦没有插话。

布鲁克林继续缓缓说道：“从理智上说，照顾这个小鬼对我来说一点意义也没有，因为我过去经历过的事情并没有也不会改变。……我的人生不会有任何变化。可是我一看见他，就克制不住自己……我没办法不管他。”

听到这里，葛伦心中一动。他握住布鲁克林垂在身旁的手。

“我觉得……这倒很好。”

“可你也嫉妒了，不是吗。”布鲁克林转过身，换上一副一本正经的表情面对葛伦。

“好吧，有一点。”

“有一点？你都叫凯把他拐走了。”

“还不是因为你都把我赶到沙发上睡觉了……而且，是凯先说要带小布去上班的。”葛伦做出无辜的样子，“就一天。”

布鲁克林笑了起来：“那是因为一开始小布晚上睡得不太好，总是想跟我说悄悄话。——你就这么讨厌这张沙发？那我们为什么又到沙发上来了？”

“我不讨厌沙发，”葛伦伸手揽住布鲁克林，“我讨厌没有你在。”

 

————————

余波：

“可是社长，我还是单身，根本不会带孩子……”在火渡财团的总部大楼里，秘书向凯露出苦涩的表情。

凯坐在办公椅上，无力地扶着额头：“社长的命令你也不遵守吗？”

“不是，可……”

“好了好了别啰嗦，我还要开会，快帮我照顾他一会。随你怎么办，反正把这小鬼哄住。——别把公司拆了就行。”

秘书还想说什么，但小布忽然从凯的（已经成了一片狼籍的）书橱里探出头来，感兴趣地盯着她看了一会，说：

“姐姐你好漂亮哦。”

室内的空气大概凝固了一秒。

“……是，社长。”

秘书牵着小布的手走出办公室。门刚一关，凯立刻向后倒在了椅背上。

才过了一上午，“把小布扔掉”已经从玩笑变成了一个极富建设性的想法。

怪不得昨天葛伦答应得那么愉快。

——对了，说到葛伦……

“也不知道那两个笨蛋怎么样了。”凯一边自言自语着，一边起身去收拾书橱。

余波 2 ：

“等等，万一我们以后再捡到一个小葛伦怎么办？小凯呢？”

— Fin—

**Author's Note:**

> 写完这些之后觉得好像还缺点什么，想来想去大概是少了小布中心的部分？也许以后会加个番外什么的吧hhhh
> 
> 感谢阅读！喜欢的话请留个小红心吧XD


End file.
